This invention relates to mechanism for aurally alerting and instructing a patient and, more particularly, to a patient whose circulatory system is coupled to a machine such as a machine for performing infusion, dialysis, etc. When such machines malfunction, there can be a threat to the patient's life and therefore it is most important that the malfunction be remedied immediately. Increasingly, such machines are being used by patients in their own homes so it is necessary for the patient to undertake the remedy. Inasmuch as the machinery is complicated and the parts interrelated, it is not unusual for a number of defects or malfunctions to occur simultaneously. To correct these on an organized fashion, and to reassure the patient while the correction is being undertaken, the invention provides a unique mechanism whereby the simultaneous malfunctions are prioritized and aural alerts and instructions are given to the patient on a priority basis.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation as set forth in the ensuing specification.